Celestial Warriors
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Sakura and Serenity were sisters and seperated when Sakura was only 2, she was then put in orphanaged and adopted by the Kanbara family, while Serenity was a girl with troubled background who has been into digital world once with Tai and the others, will this new adventure bring both sisters together again?


All Aboard

It was nearing sunset as two kids ran down the street. One was a boy about 13 years old, he had tanned skin, coffee eyes and brown hair under a green cap with square goggles on top. He wore an orange shirt with a black symbol on it with a red t-shirt that was opened up, green cargo pants and he had red and orange shoes.

The other one was a girl about 8 years old. She also has brown hair, blue left eye and green right eye and fair skin. She wore a knee-length sleeveless blue dress with blue shoes. Her brother holding her hand, while her other hand holding a rabbit stuffed animal.

"Takuya, where are we going? Mom's going to be mad at us if she found out." The girl said. "We're going to the train station." Takuya said to the girl. "Why are we going there exactly?" the girl asked. "Because Sakura, our destinies depend on it!" Takuya said. "I can't believe you brother…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Takuya's cell phone ringing as he checked it to see what it was telling him this time.

"5.40 pm?" he asked.

He panted as he kept running with his sister who was panting as well. The two of them passing by a father playing soccer with his son, the man's phone ringing and he answered it.

"Here it comes!" the boy called as he kicked the ball, but it rolled by the distracted father.

"Hello? Huh?" he asked as his phone just gave off a high pitched whine.

"Dad, the ball!" the boy called.

"Sorry, but the phone and that noise…" the man said.

"I'll get it!" Takuya said as he let go of his sister's hand.

"Stay there, Sakura." He said as he ran after the ball.

She watched him as he got to the ball and then turned to kick it back over to the man and his son, however, he didn't see the truck coming straight for him.

"Takuya!" Sakura yelled in fear.

Hearing her sister's voice, Takuya turned to see the truck. The man who was driving answering his phone that was acting strange and he gasped at the sight of the goggle boy.

"Aw, perfect! Is this my destiny?" he asked himself as the man tried to stop the truck from hitting him.

**Earlier**

It was Sakura's and Shinya's birthday. Shinya was reading a comic while Sakura hummed a song happily as she hugged her rabbit stuffed animal while their mother Yoriko was on the phone talking to their father, while Takuya was sat at the table looking bored as he stared at the strawberry short cake.

"Oh, honey, you can't be late tonight. It's Shinya's and Sakura's birthday." Yoriko said.

"Tell Dad I want something big like a fork lift." Shinya said, making Sakura giggled.

"Mind your manners Shinya, and Takuya don't even think about eating that cake." Yoriko said with her back turned as Takuya poked at a strawberry that was on the cake, getting a bit of frosting in his finger before he pulled it back.

"Man, I'm so bored. My whole life is boring." Takuya said as he sucked the frosting off his finger.

"So boring." He said as his cell phone started beeping.

"Incoming message?" he asked as he saw the strange message.

It read 'Do you want to start?' and there were two message boxes that said 'yes' or 'no.'

"No name. Weird. Well, it's bound to be better than being bored." He said as he pushed the 'yes' button.

"Takuya and Sakura Kanbara." A woman's voice spoke.

The girl turned as she heard her name and walked over to her older brother, still hugging her stuffed animal.

"Did you just call me?" she asked.

"No, the phone did." Takuya said.

"The phone?" Sakura asked, obviously confused.

"It's time to decide your future Takuya and Sakura." The voice said again, making the siblings looked at it strangely.

"Wait a minute, who is this? What do you mean our futures?" Takuya asked as he picked up the phone.

"On the screen written 'Take the 5:45 pm Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station.'

"Your destinies are calling. Take the 5:45 pm outbound train." The woman said.

"This is way better than being bored. Our destinies? That's downright cool!" Takuya said as he looked over at the clock and gasped at the time.

Before Sakura knew it, her brother is already grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

**Present**

"Why did mom have to be right?" Takuya asked.

He then rolled out of the way as Sakura watched and clutched her rabbit stuffed animal tightly and prayed silently that her brother is safe. She then sighed in relief as the truck skidded to a stop and Takuya was safe.

"Takuya!" she called as she ran over to him.

Looking up, his sister ran over to him with worried eyes while the driver stuck his head out of the window.

"Hey, you all right kid?"

"Yeah. Hey, what time is it?" Takuya asked him as the man checked his cell phone.

"Um… 5:8 pm." He said.

"Gah!" Takuya cried as he grabbed Sakura's hand again and started running for the train station.

They then made it and walked up to the machine as Takuya started digging in his pockets for some money, but sighed in disbelief that he had forgotten his wallet.

"Aw, man." He sighed.

"No money?" Sakura asked.

"No." Takuya groaned as he rammed his head into the machine.

It started to make a strange sound and then two red tickets came out from the machine.

"Huh, that works." Takuya smiled as he took the tickets.

"Umm… isn't this called stealing?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Forget about that little detail, come on!" Takuya asked, grabbing his sister's hand. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

People were walking into the train as the doors slowly closed, so Takuya picked up the pace and ran through the doors and then slumped down on the floor as he tried to catch his breath.

"I can't… believe… we made it!" He panted. He looked over at his little sister who is panting heavily. Sakura had never run this much in her whole life. Sakura was never like her twin Shinya who is very energetic like their big brother. She is more fragile and often got sick.

"Sorry Sakura, you okay?" Takuya asked.

Sakura nodded. "I think so…" she panted heavily and thanked God that she didn't faint from all that running.

Just then, Takuya's phone and everyone's phone ringing.

"Transfer to the 06.00 PM west bound train from Shibuya station." The message said.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"AHH COME ON!" Takuya screamed, startling his sister.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M DOIN' THE BEST I CAN!"

Sakura laugh nervously as she blushed seeing the people's attention are on them. "That's why I told you not to follow some random message." Sakura said.

Takuya sighed, hating that her little sister's words always true.

After a while, the train finally stopped and Takuya grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her towards the door with him.

"Now?" Sakura asked.

"Err…" Then, her brother looked at the boy with bandana. That was the same boy who crossed in front of them.

"Maybe… he knows." Takuya said.

He ran off again with her sister behind him. "Doesn't he tired from all this running?" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately, they were separated in the crowds. "Uh-oh…. This is bad…" Sakura muttered. She decided to just walk through the sea of as she was searching a way to go to the elevator, she bumped into someone.

"Oopsie!" She yelped in surprise and looked up. She saw a bot wearing a cap and a long sleeves red t-shirt with green over shirt on and yellow shoes, he has black hair and dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going..." She said nervously. The boy smiled and quickly helped her up.

"It's okay I'm also in a hurry so I wasn't paying attention." He said. Sakura smiled back at him, then she realized something. "Are you heading to the elevator too?" She asked curiously.

"Ah... well... yeah..." He said, hesitant. Sakura smiled then grabbed his hand. "Then. Come on!" She said as she dragged the boy with him to the elevator. Luckily, they managed to get in the elevator before the boy with bandana closed it. "Made it..." She said, panting. She straighten up hersef and took glance at the boy with the bandana. To her surprise, his face look exactly like the boy with the cap. She glanced back at the boy with the cap and saw that he looked nervous.

"Umm... " Just as she about to ask for his name, she heard yelling and was surprised to see her brother sail through the air to get through the slowly closing doors, and ade it, ramming against the wall.

Sakura gasped and kneeled beside her brother. "Takuya-nii, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I guess... " He said, rubbing his poor head then looked at her sister. "Sakura, why did you run off like that?" Takuya nearly yelled.

Sakura looked down, "umm... sorry..." She said.

Takuya only sighed then patted her head, "Never mind. Hey, did you guys get the message too?" Takuya asked both of the boys.

The boy with bandana didn't answer him, while the boy with cap only nodded at him.

"You could at least answer me." Takuya said to the boy with bandana.

Sakura only smiled nervously at his brother then turned to the boy with the cap. "My name is Sakura, what's your name?" She asked politely.

The boy looked at her and smiled a little. "I'm Koi-" He was cut off when the elevator starting to make weird noises and the four saw that they were skipping some floors, and were way pass floor B1, so they weren't even on any floors anymore.

"My destiny's really starting to bite." Takuya said.

The elevator crash landed, making Takuya fall back and Sakura stumble, but was righted by the boy with the cap, gently grabbing her shoulders and then she looked at him shyly.

"Thank you..." She said, blushing.

He nodded at her, and whispered, "By the way, the name's Koichi." He said. Sakura nodded "Nice meeting you." She said. They then looked out of the doors as they opened.

"Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head!" Takuya said.

The four saw an underground train station with different colored trains and kids of all ages boarding them.

"So weird." Takuya said. "Tell me about it..." Sakura said quietly.

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" Takuya's and the boys' phones asked.

"Hey which one are you choosing?' Takuya asked as the boy with the bandana ran out and the other boy quickly followed him.

"Gee, my phone talks more than those two." He muttered.

Sakura only smiled quietly and looked at the direction where Koichi run off to. She hoped she will meet him again. Sakura then looked at the trains and all the kids there, she then run out of the train, looking around for one to go on, ignoring her brother who is calling her and ran after her.

Sakura kept walking around and decided to enter the wine colored train. As she entered, the door was closed. She then looked out from the window, and saw a blue colored train, there from the other side, she saw a girl about her brother's age who is also looking through the window. The girl has interesting appearance, she has deep purple right eye and blue left eye, also red long hair which is tied in low twintails.

'She's gorgeus...' Sakura thought. Suddenly the train began to moved, making her yelped in surprise. She then walked on down the car, finding one that had a boy with large orange hat who had dark brown hair and emerald eyes he was wearing a white t-shirt wit yellow cargo pants and his shoes were green and white, who is sitting away from two other kids.

One was a chubby male with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he was in a jumpsuit thaat was blue with yellow pockets.

Then there was a tall blonde haired girl with emerald eyes with a lavender kitty hat, lavender vest over a white and blue striped t-shirt that showed off her stomach, a lavender skirt and knee hig blue socks along with white and lavender shoes.

Sakura walked quietly and sat beside the blonde girl, somehow she can't stop thinking about the pretty girl she just saw and wondering of they would ever met.

(With the Red hair girl...)

After seeing the little girl wth grey eyes, Serenity has the urge to smile at her, but the train has already went. She decided to just sit and enjoy the ride. She was really excited, it has been quite a while since she went to the digital world. Se was hoping that she could meet her partner again.

She looked up when she saw the car door opened and saw a boy with a cap on his head, black hari and deep blue eyes. She smiled politely at him, while he replied her gesture with a quick nod. He then sat in front of her and they keep silent on the ride for a few moments, untill Serenity decided to break the ice.

"Hey, my name is Serenity Shinoda. May I ask what's your name is?" She asked politely.

"I'm Koichi Kimura, nice to meet you." He said. Serenity nodded "Say, did you also-" She was cut off when the train suddenly got dark and the rails got tougher, forcing both of them out of their seats and suddenly a shadow of an Angel-like figure with greek tunic overshadowed Serenity while Serenity saw a demonic like figure overshadowed Koichi and he started to shake in fear.

Serenity frowned and she kinda have this feeling that, that scary looking figure was an evil digimon who wants to take over him, she was worried so she crawled to him and looked at him with concerned look. "Umm... Koichi-san, are you okay?" She asked carefully. Her worries grew as she saw him muttered something inaudible to her and starting to cry.

"Hey, is there something wrong? Come on, you can tell me." She said with a sincere smile. Hearing the sincerity in the girl's voice Koichi begin to tell her his story about her brother named Koji who didn't know that Koichi exist, how they were seperated from birth and all of those stuff, and how Koichi just found out from their grandmother and how Koichi followed Koji all the way here.

Serenity smiled kindly at him, as if understanding the pain that he went through, even though they had just met. "Umm... I don't really understand but, you go all this way here to meet him right?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Ok, but first you have to be brave, you have to be strong. Right now there's this evil digimon who wants to take over your body... At least that's what i think, but anyway you have to make him go away, tell him to leave you alone and prove him that you are stronger than he is." Serenity said with determined voice. Just then, her crest which was hangin on her neck glow and Serenity saw that the demonic digimon faded away turned into a peaceful-looking digimon with lion shaped black and gold armour and kind red eyes.

Serenity sighed in relief. Suddenly another light appeared and it transformed both their handphones into a new form of digivice. Serenity looked at it and smiled, "Cool, new stuff..." She mumbled.

"Welcome to the digital World Serenity Shinoda/Koichi Kimura. This is your D-Tector." A woman's voice said.

Serenity huffed as she realized that the digital world really in danger this time. "So much for saving it from the Dark Masters"

TBC


End file.
